


Consented?

by kxro_2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Female Dave Strider, Forced Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: It was supposed to be a small game of truth or dare which Dawn and John first engaged in. Bro later joined since he had nothing better to do





	Consented?

Dawn attempted to struggle through Bro’s grasp, screaming profanities as John pulled down her jeans from below. No matter how much she struggled and protested, they wouldn't deter. It was frustrating to feel so weak. Even when she landed a solid hit on John’s chest with her foot, he didn't back off. At this point, she wanted to slit their throats quite literally for taking a joke too far. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

  
It was supposed to be a small game of truth or dare which Dawn and John first engaged in. It was supposed to be light hearted and nothing serious. Bro later joined since he had nothing better to do. A few rounds in, Dawn was dared to makeout with John and even her brother, once. The dares became increasingly perverse, and it made Dawn uncomfortable. She  backed out when Bro used a random dare generator which suggested a threesome. One word was enough, “No,” But it seemed like they misinterpreted it as “take me against my will.”

  
Dawn had no clue what caused them to suddenly act that way. A small “haha okay” would’ve been nice, but they took it to the extremities. 0 to 100 real quick, someone could say.

  
“Let go you shits!” Dawn yelled, moving her leg to kick John away repeatedly. Bro covered her mouth and gagged her with his fingers. She choked but bit down hard in response, earning a gasp and a rough slap from him. She whimpered, though still continued to growl. Tears pooled up in the corner of her eyes. This was disgusting.

  
When John removed her underwear, she heard a groan and some fingers tracing her very lower region. “STOP!” Dawn screamed. If she yelled hard enough would someone, anyone at all, hear her?

  
Bro slapped her again. “Be quiet, bitch.” He hissed, grabbing a handful of her chest. She had to the chance to move, but he placed his hands back on her shoulders, roughly shoving her deeper into the sofa. “Egbert, lemme hit it first.”

  
John frowned, “Why? C’mon I wanna go first!” It sounded like he was whining over a piece of candy instead of...this.

  
“She’s my sis, she belongs to me.” Dawn's eyes widened at the sentence.

  
“Well, she's my best friend!”

  
“Shut it, imma take her virginity, I raised her.”

  
Dawn muffled a sob as John and Bro switched places with each other. The two boys showed no pity or remorse whatsoever and it made her question whether or not they even were human in the first place.

  
“Don't do her dry!” John scolded. Dawn looked down to see Bro already out of his pants, attempting to position inside of her. She tried to kick him away, shut her legs, but both had restrained her tightly.

  
“Stop!” She refused to let more tears drip down her face. She refused to stop struggling, she didn't want it to happen like this, she scorned them deeply.

  
“Fuck, man. I'm gonna blow.” Bro grunted fingering her roughly. He pressed on her special spot, making her grunt. “Fuck, She’s getting really wet..” He shot a look at her. Did he think she was enjoying this?

  
Dawn wanted to spit on his face. And so she did. Bro growled and grabbed her jaw, slamming right into her cunt. She screamed. It hurt; He was too big. He didn't give time for her to adjust and immediately started moving. She didn't want the tears to trail down her cheeks. She felt so weak.

  
John leaned down and kissed her. She bit his lip and attempted to snarl, shrieking instead as Bro used her like a fuck toy.

  
“Christ, you bite hard,” John, the guy she loved, the one she trusted, her best friend, complained. He noticed her crying and kissed her tears away.

  
“Why?!” She screamed, trying to free her hands, “I hate this! You’re disgusting!” She sobbed as Bro went faster. She felt shameless. Why was she letting this happen? Dawn deeply loathed herself for not being able to do anything about it.

  
John hushed her, kissing her again. Dawn cried into his mouth while biting back her grunts. She whined when John's lips fell from her. It almost made her feel secure, serving as a distraction as the things continued to occur below. It made her feel like he still cared. ‘Still cared’...

  
Her eyes widened when his cock fell on her face. “Don't bite.” He warned, nudging her cheek with it. Did he actually expect she’d go through this? She wasn't going to do it.

  
“F-fuck off.” She cried, voice hoarse. In return, Bro’s hand around her jaw tightened, forcing her mouth open. A particular thrust made her gasp. John took the opportunity to slip his cock into her mouth, moaning when it was engulfed into the slick warmth. He wondered if her pussy felt this way.

  
“Mm, hey, how does she feel down there?”

  
“Fucking tight, hot, wet and perfect. I'm gonna blow soon.” Bro grunted in response, “Gonna… come inside.”

  
John perked an eyebrow, tilting Dawn's mouth so he could thrust inside, “Won’t she get pregnant?”

  
“So? I’ll raise the kid.”

  
“If you're coming inside, so am I!”

  
“Damn, kid, you want JohnDawn babies that much?” Bro groaned. Dawn felt him twitching inside her and kicked her legs. She didn't want to get pregnant,  she was still seventeen! True that she finished school after June, but she wanted a life and not be held back with babies. She hated babies. They were repulsive and had no care in the world. She could barely take care of herself since she herself was a kid.

  
“Sounds fun!” John cheered, holding back Dawn from struggling, “But what about abortion?”

  
“Fuck no man, don't wanna kill the kid.”

  
Dawn screamed behind John's dick muffling a ‘don't you dare put it in me! I hate you!’

  
Bro snickered,  “Whatever babe… Get ready for my load..” He grunted, spreading her legs further. It almost felt like he was trying to breach her womb. “Nngg.” He spurted long thick ropes of cum inside of her.

  
Her body betrayed her. Bro was trying to impregnate her and she came. She felt sick to her stomach.

  
“My turn!” There was still John. Dawn weakly looked at him. Her body felt like it was on fire, and not in a good way.

  
“No...” She couldn't muster up the energy to resist. She felt too tired to do anything, hell, she could barely keep her eyes open from how hard Bro had previously choked her.

  
When he pushed in, it hurt less than when Bro did. After a few thrusts, she felt him fill her up. ”Shit!” he cursed, “Sorry!”

  
It was too late to apologize. He was a dumbass to apologize, like one simple apology would make her forgive him. She laid there, trying not to cry too loud. He flipped over so that Dawn was on top. Honestly? Fuck it. “Ride me princess.” He purred.

  
And you know what? She did. She didn't care anymore. There was no way out of this and all hope was lost. The way Bro positioned himself into her ass didn't make her stop him either. She didn't care if she was being double teamed.

  
“Moan for me, bitch.” Bro hissed, slamming into her. Dawn yelped, forcing herself to moan. It was the only thing she could do. Ride John, moan, let them have their way.

  
She couldn't do anything.

 


End file.
